La diferencia de buscar y necesitar
by MagicalGis
Summary: Yuri le había hecho caso a su amigo Pichit de buscar novio en una página de citas, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Pues que su cita fuera un suizo seductor que le voltearía su vida de forma radical, eso y su linda sonrisa que no le iba a dejar dormir. Christophe x Yuuri.


**Pareja: Christophe x Yuri Katsuki.**

 **Género: Romance. Comedia.**

 ** _La diferencia de buscar y necesitar._**

 ** _Primera cita_**

Ahí se encontraba Yuri Katsuki, viendo su monitor mientras leía una y otra vez el perfil que le había dejado su amigo Pichit puesto para que consiguiera más vida social mejor específicamente una amorosa.

Simplemente pensaba en qué esa era una mala idea en muchos sentidos. Muchísimos.

Para empezar esa foto de él patinando con traje ajustado era mucho.

¿Qué clase de hombres quería atraer en realidad?

Entonces a su cabeza le espetó un colorido timbre, le había llegado un mensaje de…¿ErosMaduro? ¿Enserio? Repasó sus ojos por el mensaje poco sutil de la persona, y por más que su suerte era mala decidió ver el perfil de la persona que le había decidido hablar.

"Christophe giacometti"

Usuario:ErosMaduro

Edad:25 años.

Busca:Relación MUY sana. ;) (Y Estable)

Pasatiempos:Patinaje artístico.

—Okay…nada muy malo.—se dijo así mismo Yuri mientras veía que no era un mal pasatiempo, eso era mutuo.

le gusta: (¬‿¬) (◕‿-) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)

—Imposible.—se negó así mismo.

Esto solo indicaba una muy mala idea así que decidió salir de ese extraño perfil pero al ver su imagen de perfil se mordió un poco el labio, se quedó visualizando la foto y empezó a dudar de sí salir o no….Necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo.

Tomó su celular inmediatamente mientras marcaba a su amigo y decidía saludar sin nada provocativo al hombre que le hablaba.

[ **ErosMaduro]: Hola, guapo. (◕‿-)**

 **[Katsudonking]: Hola.**

Su celular estaba marcando a su amigo mientras él veía la pantalla del chat que señalaba que el otro estaba escribiendo.

— _¿Hola?_ —pronunció la voz del tailandés por el teléfono celular.

—¡Pichit! ¿Te acuerdas de lo de la página de citas?—le dijo acelerado.

— _¡¿Ya lo lograste?!_ —preguntó exaltado.

—Eh…Estoy platicando con uno pero….

 **[ErosMaduro]:Vi qué te gusta el patinaje, ¿Quieres salir este fin? ;)**

Yuri soltó un grito agudo y pequeño.

—¡Va muy rápido! —le gritó.

— _¡¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?!_ —se aceleró su amigo. — _¡Toma screens, tome screens!_ —le ordenó.

Yuri se apresuro tomar capturas de pantalla a la conversación y al perfil del tal "Eros Maduro".

Yuri espero a que su amigo dijera algo mientras pensaba en qué hacer. No esperaba a que todo pasara tan rápido.

— _¡Di que sí, Yuri!_ —le dijo el otro con emoción.— _¡Es guapísimo! Dile que sí._

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué son esos raros emoticones?

— _¡Da igual! Dile que sí_. —le decía Pichit con emoción. Esa era la oportunidad de su amigo.

 **[Katsudonking]: De acuerdo.**

— _¿Qué le pusiste?—preguntó su amigo emocionado._

—Que está bien…—le contestó.

—¡ _Ponle una carita , Yuri! No seas amargado._

Yuri suspiró, probablemente su amigo no estaba mal.

 **[Katsudonking]: :)**

—Listo, Pichit.

 **[ErosMaduro]: ¡Fantástico! Te pasaré mis datos, lindo.**

aún así, aunque era un hombre ciertamente atractivo aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de le hicieran tantos piropos. Y es que juzgando por el nombre erótico solo podían pensar que sus palabras eran terciopelo pero el chat lo disfrazaba y es que aún no podía imaginarse su voz.

Pasó el resto de la semana y Yuri se encontraba en su habitación junto a su amigo viendo que se iba a poner, iban a patinar a una pista en un centro ya que no era invierno así que quería ir guapo y cómodo. Se puso colonia de forma sutil y se dio un abrazo con su compañía.

—Suerte.—le dijo el moreno.

Y Yuri asintió. Enserio creía que la iba a necesitar.

Llegó al lugar y empezó a buscar entre la gente aunque no fue difícil. Era como en su foto, rubio, alto y con ojos verdes que deslumbraban, este cuando le miró de vuelta soltó una sonrisa coqueta y se le acercó. Yuri sentía que el corazón se le salía pero no quería ser tan obvio.

—Así que, Yuri, eh. —dijo con una voz suave y coqueta.

Cómo lo había imaginado pero aún mejor. Era afrodisiaco ante sus oídos y su piel se erizaba un poco. Se le trabó y poco la lengua y con algo de sonrojo extendió su mano.

—¡Yuri! Soy Yuri…Katsuki.—se sintió un poco tonto.

Este le miró y sonrió con gracia mientras tomaba el gesto del otro.

—Dime Chris. —dijo con confianza. —Así que, Yuri, ¿quieres mostrarme tus mejores pasos?—le preguntó mientras se le acercaba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado.

—ah, claro, ¿Quieres ir por los…patines?

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, ¡vamos! —exclamó sonriente el rubio mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba arrastrando a la recepción.

Una vez en la pista de hielo, ambos se soltaron con facilidad mientras platicaban. Era divertido y por lo menos Yuri creía que los unía más. Aunque aún no estaba tan seguro si salir con él funcionaría.

—Y entonces Yuuri, leí que te gusta el Katsudon, ¿Quieres salir otro día por uno?—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se deslizaba por el hielo.

Yuri solo pensaba en lo rápido que se movía el rubio, y no en el hielo sino en las citas. ¡Si aun no acaba en la primera!

De pronto, Christophe se pasó y a se acercó a Yuri despacio dejando confundido a este último. — No basta un día para conocer a alguien al completo, y quiero conocerte más.

Tenía razón. Yuri sabía que aquel hombre de sonrisa coqueta y voz angelical tenía razón.

—Puedes venir a mi casa….

—¿hmm?—se iluminó la cara del rubio.

—¡no es lo crees! —se apresuró a decir Yuri.—solo que…mi casa..eh..katsudon…negocio….-decía mientras movía sus manos nervioso. ¡No quería dar la impresión equivocada!

—En ese caso me encanta la idea. Pongamonos de acuerdo después…por ahora…-iba diciendo mientras tomaba la mano derecha del otro.—Háblame de ti.—le guiñó un ojo.

Y Yuri se sintió un poco desconcertado. Nunca le habían dicho: Háblame de ti. Y mucho menos un hombre como él.

Yuri iba a abrir la boca pero este le calló con uno de sus dedos posicionado en sus labios. Sintió que su corazón le daba brincos y unos muy fuertes.

—Patina conmigo, así dirás más de lo que crees y después…hablaremos todo lo que nuestras bocas quieran, pero ahora, solo patina a mi lado.

Y Yuri lo sabía, esto no era nada de lo que buscaba y ni siquiera esperaba.


End file.
